


Маленькое недоразумение

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наконец-то я загнал тебя в угол, Торин, сын Траина!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое недоразумение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Minor Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707740) by [jezebel_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel_rising/pseuds/jezebel_rising). 



> Это перевод истории jezebel_rising, которая любезно разрешила мне перевести свой текст на русский.
> 
> Перевод, кстати, мог быть гораздо хуже, если бы не помощь в вычитке от Hali и бета-ридинг their-law, самоотверженно не бросивших меня вносить правки в одиночестве.

— Ой беда, беда! — под весом бросающихся варгов дерево зашаталось, и Бильбо крепче схватился за ветку. Орочий отряд, возглавляемый огромным бледным чудовищем с обрубком вместо руки, перевалил через хребет.

— Азог! — донёсся до Бильбо крик Торина. — Невозможно!

Бильбо сглотнул и намертво вцепился в рукоять Жала. Пути вниз не было — разве что прыгнуть в пропасть. Что же делать? 

— Торин, сын Траина! — рык Азога заглушил завывания варгов и орков. Азог наклонился вперёд и показательно принюхался. — Как хорошо я помню твой отвратный запашок.

— Да как ты... — ветка, за которую цеплялся ощерившийся Двалин, опасно прогнулась, и он не смог продолжить.

— Наконец-то я загнал тебя в угол, — Азог злобно ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав острые неровные клыки. — Торин, сын Траина! Твоей крови напьюсь я! Твоей плоти я отведаю! 

— Ты отведаешь моего клинка прежде, чем твоя гнусная пасть коснётся меня! — прорычал в ответ Торин.

На удивление радостные возгласы потрясающих оружием орков разнеслись в ночи.

— Так ты принимаешь мои ухаживания! Больг! Язнег! Тащите книгу!

— Я буду сражаться… что ты сказал?!

Бильбо недоумённо заморгал, наблюдая, как орки мечутся по поляне, вытряхивая из походных сумок на траву пожитки и расшвыривая в стороны... кастрюльки и сковородки? Изогнувшись в поклоне, один из них подал Азогу, всё ещё восседавшему верхом на варге, толстый фолиант.

— Я сочинил это в твою честь, Торин, сын Траина! Когда ты впервые взрезал мою плоть и пролил мою кровь! Всем слушать меня, недоумки, ибо слава моя безгранична. Плоть ты забрал у меня! Кровь ты мою пролил! Я вырежу имя своё на твоей коже и высосу твои глаза! И не познаешь ты никого, кроме меня, пока плоть не усохнет на твоих костях! Торин! Сын Траина! Услышь меня!

— УСЛЫШЬ МЕНЯ! — хором рявкнули орки.

— Ох, мамочки, — пробормотал Бильбо.

— Военную песнь мы поём в твою честь, Торин, сын Траина! Она так хороша, что заслышавшие её ссали кипятком от восхищения!

Бильбо, чтобы не хихикнуть, пришлось прикусить ладонь. Кому-то на соседнем дереве сдержать нервный смех не удалось.

— Сквозь горы трупов высокие!

— ВЫСОКИЕ!

— Сквозь гниющую плоть я иду!

— ИДУ!

— Именем твоим клянусь, заклеймённый увечьем! 

— УВЕЧЬЕМ!

— Что поставлю тебя на колени, Торин, сын Траина!

— НА КОЛЕНИ!

— И заставлю мне отсосать!

— ОТСОСАТЬ! ОТСОСАТЬ!

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет, — Бильбо спешно вернул меч в ножны и заткнул уши пальцами. Когда этого оказывалось недостаточно, чтобы не слышать всё более… выразительных описаний, Бильбо начинал мычать вполголоса. Остальным повезло меньше. Бофур, зажмурившись и натянув шапку до подбородка, шевелил губами, скорее всего, напевая в попытках заглушить... Бильбо перестал мычать, прислушиваясь…

— МОГУЧИЙ СТВОЛ!

И-и-и-и продолжаем мычать. Бильбо не знал, сколько просидел на дереве. Достаточно, однако, чтобы увидеть, как Торин сначала покраснел, потом побледнел. В конце концов, на лице Торина застыла помесь ужаса и отвращения, а руки так крепко сжали меч, что тот начал дрожать. Гномы изо всех сил старались не вслушиваться в ужасную песню — бедолага Ори уже расстался с содержимым желудка на…

— Я буду выбирать личинок из твоих гниющих ран!

— ГНИЮЩИХ РАН!

— Я разжую их в кашицу и покормлю тебя с руки!

— ПОКОРМЛЮ С РУКИ!

Когда орки добрались до этой строфы, Бильбо был неимоверно рад, что его желудок пуст.

На этом всё не закончилось. За песней последовал сонет, за ним — похвальба боевой удалью. Больше часа ушло у Азога на то, чтобы рассказать, как он искал на поле боя свою разлагающуюся руку и делал Торину ожерелье из костей.

— Это ожерелье, Торин, сын Траина, ты оденешь, когда соединимся мы в логове моего племени.

Бильбо видел, как беззвучно глотает воздух Двалин.

— Я возьму тебя в присутствии сына моего, Больга. И ты разродишься моим потомством, чтобы он осознал своё ничтожество. 

Какой. Ужас. Бильбо спрятал лицо в ладонях. Без этой картинки в голове он точно мог бы (и предпочёл бы) обойтись.

— Что ответит мне мой суженый? Говори, Торин, сын Траина!

Среди гномов вспыхнула паника. Двалин рычал что-то на кхуздуле, Бофур отчаянно махал Бифуру. Бифур тоже горланил на кхуздуле и настолько исступленно жестикулировал, что едва не свалился с ветки.

И тут Торин выдал:

— Я скорее глотку себе перережу и оскверню чертоги предков, чем возлягу с мерзостью вроде тебя, — чем привёл орков в страшное смятение.

Азог взревел, отшвырнув тяжёлый том в сторону. Белый варг угрожающе рыкнул и обозлённо заклацал зубами. Орки взвыли и схватились за оружие. Дело приняло неважный оборот. Бильбо увидел, как Гэндальф на мгновение прикрыл глаза ладонью и замахнулся в сторону упрямого болвана посохом

Очевидно, ситуация требовала деликатности. И лукавства. И, вероятно, щепотки старого доброго махрового вранья.

Тьфу ты!

— Он имеет в виду, что уже помолвлен! — выкрик Бильбо заглушил нарастающий среди орков гвалт. — Азог Осквернитель! Если хочешь добиваться Торина, сына Траина, ты должен сойтись со мной в поединке, с оружием по моему выбору!

— Да как ты смеешь! — азогов варг вздыбился, оскалив зубы и разбрызгивая слюну.

— Смею, представь себе!

— Что ты творишь? С ума сошёл? — ему показалось или Нори действительно сдавленно взвизгнул?

— Я Бильбо, сын Бунго из рода Бэггинсов! — он встал на ветви и постарался не смотреть на гномов. Совсем не смотреть. — По обычаю предков, что странствовали когда-то от этих мест до дальних восточных земель, я вызываю тебя на бой!

— ДА Я ТЕБЯ РАЗОРВУ ПОПОЛАМ И ВЫПОТРОШУ!

— Да как бы оно ни было, Азог, сын… ну, чей ты там сын, примешь ли ты вызов или запятнаешь себя унизительным побегом?

— Я никогда не бегал от жалких козявок вроде тебя!

— Так ты принимаешь вызов? — Бильбо слегка приподнял подбородок.

— Я принимаю бой! Пусть всё решат клинки! 

— Ну уж нет. Ты посягнул на мои права, так что это я буду определять условия поединка.

— А не оборзел ли ты?

— Или ты, червь, уже сдаёшься?

— Я ПОБЬЮ ТЕБЯ В ЛЮБОМ ИСПЫТАНИИ!

— Отлично! — Бильбо спрыгнул с ветки, прежде чем страх успел бы навеки приковать его к дереву. — Я вызываю тебя, Азог, на партию в шахматы.

Орки вытаращились на Бильбо. Гномы не отставали.

Бильбо упёр руки в бока и прищурился, окидывая их всех взглядом.

— Если ты, конечно, не трусишь.

***

— Я не понимаю этого хода.

— Это конь, — Бильбо смахнул с колена невидимую пушинку и постарался не кривиться от вони. Запах орка сбивал с ног, если стоять к нему достаточно близко, чтоб вообще хоть что-то учуять. — Он ходит только определённым образом, я показывал в начале партии.

— Ты жульничаешь, — из-за спины Азога донеслось недовольное ворчание орков. Бильбо ощерил зубы, подражая Азогу, когда тот заставлял орков пошевеливаться.

— Ты подвергаешь сомнению мою честность, червяк?

— Это не поединок! В поединке побеждают с помощью оружия!

— Это — поединок! Битва стратегий! — Бильбо шмыгнул носом и тут же об этом пожалел. — Столкновение интеллектов! Хотя жалкий червь вроде тебя не понял бы, что такое интеллект, даже врежь тебе по голове булавой с написанным на ней толкованием.

— Да что ты...

Бильбо выхватил Жало и направил Азогу в лицо. 

— Я объяснил тебе подробно и без просьб с твоей стороны правила игры — а мог бы неспортивно позволить разбираться самому. И пока объяснял — мог убить тебя в любой момент. Но я этого не сделал, и за это, будь так добр, веди себя цивилизованно во время игры.

За спиной Азога орки снова зашумели. Забормотали на кхуздуле гномы, по приказу Бильбо (и при помощи, Бильбо зуб бы дал, магии Гэндальфа) так и сидевшие на дереве. Бильбо не сводил глаз с Азога, отметив не поддавшейся истерике частью разума, как дёрнулся у того уголок рта в ответ на угрозу.

— Мы сыграем, козявка, — рычание Азога заглушило шум, — а затем я вырву тебе позвоночник и переломаю кости, чтоб высосать костный мозг.

Бильбо фыркнул и снова об этом пожалел. 

— Да ты совсем в этом не разбираешься! Костный мозг хорош прожаренным. Есть его сырым… глупость какая! Моя бабушка Пэнси Бэггинс делала отличный суп с прожаренным костным мозгом. А ты его собираешься есть сырым! — Бильбо потряс головой. — Варварство!

Орки снова заволновались. Азог прищурился. 

— К игре, полурослик.

— Но-но, попрошу! Я — хоббит. И ты за белых, так что тебе и начинать, это же очевидно. 

***

Вряд ли об их Великом и Ужасающем шахматном поединке с Азогом Осквернителем сложат легенды. Что было довольно печально, потому что Бильбо был в шахматах мастер, а Азог, хоть и был умён — для орка! — но не имел давней привычки к игре, присущей хоббитам. Бильбо скоротал немало долгих зимних вечеров в Тукборо, играя у огня с кузенами и кузинами.

У Азога не было шансов.

Но и Бильбо не сумел окончательно добить орка, потому что гигантские орлы прилетели прежде, чем он очистил доску от чужих фигур и заставил Азога сдаться. Орки, однако, становились всё беспокойнее и злее, и Бильбо опасался, что один из необузданных подчинённых противника воткнёт нож ему в спину. Нарастающее раздражение Азога тоже ничуть не успокаивало. 

В конце концов, когда Бильбо подхватил один из орлов, ему пришлось сбить короля Бледного Орка с доски ферзем. Дальше ему оставалось лишь наблюдать, как Азог беснуется на скале, глядя вслед ускользающему отряду.

Позднее, когда орлы оставили их на вершине Каррока, Бильбо приготовился отвечать за свои действия.

— Что ты творил?

— Эмм, — протянул хоббит, пока Торин высвобождался из поддерживающих его рук.

— Ты же мог погибнуть!

В животе у Бильбо похолодело.

— Это, конечно, так, но…

— Я говорил, что ты будешь обузой? Что ты не выживешь в походе? Что тебе не место среди нас? 

Бильбо постарался скрыть дрожь.

— Я…

— Я никогда так не ошибался в своей жизни! 

Последовавшее за этим объятье удивило Бильбо больше, чем все события последних часов. Бильбо прижался к Торину, не зная, как ответить на такую внезапную перемену в гномьем принце.  
И всё же неплохо было для разнообразия почувствовать себя не обузой, а полезным членом отряда.

Много, много времени спустя, после кутерьмы с Аркенстоном и охватившей отряд золотой лихорадки, изрядно помятый Бильбо стоял на поле боя, сжимая окровавленный меч. Тело ныло от усталости — волна за волной орки накатывали на боевые порядки людей и эльфов. Он стоял слишком далеко и не видел, как там его друзья (они всегда, несмотря ни на что, будут его друзьями). Всё, что Бильбо оставалось, пока он отчаянно сражался в подступившим ужасающим воинством — это молиться и надеяться, что они всё ещё живы. 

И тут, к его ужасу, через поле битвы, расшвыривая солдат, пронёсся старый знакомец на белом варге.

— Нет, — выдохнул Бильбо и тоже ринулся вперёд. Как бы к нему ни относился Торин, как бы ни было отвратительно старому отряду его присутствие, он не мог позволить им умереть от руки столь ужасного шахматиста.

— Торин, сын Траина! — Бильбо расслышал крик Азога так ясно, словно чудовищный орк стоял рядом с ним. Позднее Бильбо так и не смог вспомнить, как пронёсся сквозь поле боя, расчищая себе путь клинком. Удары мечей свистели над его головой, вокруг гибли в бою эльфы и люди.  
Ничто не могло остановить его отчаянный рывок. Два азоговых помощника нависли над раненными Фили и Кили.

— Ну уж нет, — выплюнул Бильбо и бросился вперёд. Многочисленные манёвры, пригибания и один весьма удачный удар по носу одного из варгов — и орки оказались придавлены телами своих свирепых скакунов.

К этому моменту Фили и Кили удалось подняться на ноги, и они с большим воодушевлением помогли их прикончить.

— Бильбо! — приподнял его Кили в объятии. — Мы думали, ты уехал. Гэндальф должен был забрать тебя в безопасное место. Дядя сказал…

— Уж поверь мне, Кили, я помню, что ваш дядя сказал, — Бильбо выворачивался, чтобы его поставили на землю. — Берегись!

Новая волна орков уже подошла. На извинения не было времени. Бильбо резал, и колол, и отсекал, и пытался удержаться поближе к молодым гномам — пока не увидел, что Торин сражается с Азогом и проигрывает. Сердце забилось в ушах, в горле пересохло. 

Если в жизни и есть момент, когда нужно проявить героизм, то он настал, решил Бильбо. Он оставил мальчишек, пронёсся мимо павших врагов и союзников, игнорируя эхо раздавшегося вдали… медвежьего рыка? Ему нужно было добраться до Торина. Слова ненависти и предательства не должны были стать их последними обращёнными друг к другу словами. Бильбо этого не допустит. Ни за что.

Цугцванг. У Бильбо не было никаких козырей в рукаве, никаких готовых решений. Он занёс Жало и бросился вперёд, поднырнув под руку Азога, когда тот приготовился нанести ещё один свирепый удар по золочёному щиту. Бильбо бросился наперерез. Мечи столкнулись со звоном, больно отдавшимся в ушах. Силой столкновения их разнесло в стороны. Бильбо врезался в Торина. Азог отступил на пару шагов с разинутым ртом и широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Снова ты! — рявкнул он.

— Уверен, ты рад и счастлив меня видеть, — умудрился огрызнуться между лихорадочными вдохами Бильбо. — В шахматах ты по-прежнему не ахти?

— Бильбо, отойди, — сорванный голос Торина заставил Бильбо скривиться. Сильная рука обхватила его за пояс.

— Твои племянники ранены, Торин. На тебе самом места живого нет. Говорил тебе — ничем хорошим это не кончится, — не мог не напомнить Бильбо. — Но нет, ты упёрся так, что даже слушать меня не стал.

— Я… Бильбо…

— Так что сам отойди, — Бильбо не слишком нравилось онемение, которое сначала поразило его пальцы, а потом поползло вверх по левой руке. И пусть мир тоже начал слегка вращаться, — что ж, сейчас он мало что мог с этим поделать. Он сосредоточился на белесых глазах и жуткой ухмылке, перекосившей лицо орка.

— Бильбо, — рука на его бедре сжалась крепче. 

— Руки убери от полурослика, Торин, сын Траина, — прошипел Азог, наставив на них оружие. — Я решил, что ты недостоин быть моей парой. Я лучше возьму мелкого хорька.

— Хорёк! — забыв про вращающийся мир и онемение, Бильбо выпрямился. — Ты смеешь называть меня хорьком, ты, гигантская мерзкая тварь? 

Все вздрогнули, заслышав вспышку хриплого смеха. Гномы, эльфы и люди замерли, уставившись на противостояние.

— Ты будешь моим, полурослик. Ты доказал, что умён и отважен в битве! Ты продолжишь мой род и принесёшь потомство в моём логове!

— Обойдёшься, — прорычал Торин, сын Траина, а затем Бильбо обнаружил себя за широкой гномьей спиной. 

Последовавшая битва вдохновит на создание множества баллад и легенд. Веками барды будут петь о том, как Торин, сын Траина, Король-под-Горой, завоевал руку и сердце своего суженого в бою у подножия Эребора.

До последнего своего дня, даже во время злополучного путешествия с целью уничтожить найденное в подземельях колечко, Бильбо будет утверждать, что должен был сам постоять за свою честь. В конце концов, кто перехитрил Азога в первый раз? Торин при этом будет каждый раз улыбаться и прижиматься губами к виску Бильбо. 

Никто из гномов не расскажет Бильбо ни как он упал без сознания во время битвы, ни что потребовалось появление Беорна, чтобы Азог отвлёкся, а Торин смог нанести смертельный удар. Не расскажут они и том, что Гэндальф, Трандуил и поспешно вызванный Элронд проводили дни напролёт у его постели, обнаружив у него Кольцо Саурона и опасаясь худшего. 

Бильбо ничего этого не знал, — а когда очнулся, гномы в шатре для раненых уже называли его “консорт Бэггинс”, а Фили и Кили каждый раз при встрече с ним имели ужасно самодовольный вид.

Но, думал Бильбо многие годы спустя, когда они рука об руку с Торином стояли на палубе отправлявшегося на Запад корабля, несмотря на одно маленькое недоразумение, всё сложилось хорошо.

Со временем.


End file.
